Rise to the Stars
by minniebinnie
Summary: "It's just one more job. Then were out of here Luce." She had hoped that it was just one more run. One more run to take her off this planet and off to another life amongst the stars. But fate had other plans, and Lucy was still stuck on this hunk of rock. This is my first round at fan-fiction. (so beware)


Lucy stood over the edge of the gleaming city. The city was streamed with a mishmash of advertisements, each one beckoning you to look. Countless highrises littered the landscape, each one more daring to reach the heavens themselves. But the people that littered the cityscape, were the real jewels of the city.

Each person she viewed was more eccentric than the last. Their extravagant outfits, hairstyle, and makeup bordered on the ridiculous side. The rainbow of wealth that surrounded Lucy, may have brought many to their knees in awe.

_But not Lucy. _

She was well versed in this wealthy life, and knew under all this glamour was a fiery pit of lies and deceit. After beginning to catch her breath, a scowl began to form on her face.

"_It's just one more job. Then were out of here Luce." _

She had hoped that it was just one more run. One more run to take her off this planet and off to another life amongst the stars. But fate had other plans, and Lucy was still stuck on this hunk of rock.

The sun had now fully set allowing for the true colors of the city to shine. Lucy faced away from the view and shimmied down the drain pipes to an alley below. She snuck through the alleyways, slowly approaching a faintly glowing sign.

"_Neon lights," _She noticed. A relic from a time long past. They had stopped manufacturing them quite a while ago after their components were regulated for better purposes. "_Wonder how they got these?" _Lucy thought as she approached the heavily sealed door under the faint red glow of the lights.

She leaned towards the door and rapped a series of knocks on the door. Crossing her fingers, she hitched her breath as the door swung open revealing a lacky.

"What d'ya want?" he grumbled. The blond immediately smelled the strong odor of gin and cigars on the man's breath, and she tried desperately to coughing fit that was threatening to erupt from her throat.

"I..a-am.." She sputtered as she forced the coughs down. The lackey was becoming annoyed and began to shut the door.

Lucy panicked and pushed the door open. She ignored the lackey's angered gaze and cleared her throat. "I-I...need to see someone by the name of _Salamander_." She said.

There was gaze of recognition in the lackey's eyes. "Never heard of him," he said. The heavy door began to creak.

"Please…" Lucy whispered. "I just need to see him." Her brown eyes sparkled with the signs of tears beginning to form.

The lackey looked at the tattered girls frame. Her hair and body were caked in dirt and ashes from the rooftops. Her blond hair was almost unrecognizable under all of the filth smeared across her body. Her large doe eyes stared at him for this one chance.

"Fine…" he relented, and the door was finally fully opened.

"Thank you." Lucy said as she finally stepped through the door and into a dungy bar.

The bar was dimly lit, with only a few lamps lighting a gang of lackeys in the middle of a poker game. Some of them eyed her with seemingly malicious intent and she backed away to the bar.

"Do you know Salamander?" She asked the bartender who was currently mixing a round of new drinks. The bartender stopped and she looked over at the lackey who had answered the door.

"I don't think you should be coming 'round here." She said as she looked at the blond girl. "You best be getting out." She motioned toward the door.

"No." Lucy said. "I need to see him…"

"Are you sure?" The bartender looked at the young woman with concern. _Who in the right mind would be dealing with Salamander?_ She thought as she looked at the ragged girl.

"Yes." Lucy said with a bit more confidence.

"He's in the back right now." she said. "Go on ahead."

Lucy slowly made her way back into the backroom of the bar. The wood paneling changed into a fading flower print wallpaper as she stepped into the office. A large velvet chair was turned toward a scenic screen of the city.

"Pretty isn't it." A male voice said. Lucy jumped a bit at the abrupt voice.

"Yes it is." She answered as the chair turned towards her.

"But not as gorgeous as you." A man with dark blue locks said. He stared at her as though she was a piece of meat.

Lucy swallowed her uncomfortable feelings as she approached the desk.

"I need your help." She said to the predator.

"Of course." The man said, eyeing the women's figure. "But there will be...dues, if you ask for my help." He hinted at the woman.

Lucy was beginning to get nauseous from this creep. But she put on a brave face and pretended to swoon over the man.

"Yes, anything that you desire." She said. "I could even pay a deposit right now." She winked.

The two began to walk towards each other, and Lucy began to slip her arms around the man's waist. "Salamander." she whispered into his ear. He caressed her cheek with one hand and began to move his other down her waist.

"Yes love." he answered, not noticing one of Lucy's hands reaching for her thigh.

In a few seconds she had grabbed the needle secured in her hollister and jabbed it in the man's neck. She pushed the man out of her arms and began rifling through his desk.

After a few minutes she found the documents she needed and she hid them under her shirt. Lucy realized she looked impish after entering the bar. A few men hollered at her as she left the bar. "Have him satisfied?" one of the men jeered.

"Yes... " Lucy whispered as she went through the doorway and out into the alleyway.

The door slammed behind her and faint laughing could be heard. Lucy pressed a small earpiece towards her ear. "Natsu…" She said into the microphone. "Come in Natsu."

"Roger." a voice rang from the earpiece.

"I got it." Lucy said as she began to dash away from the alley and up to the rooftops. "Let's get the hell out of here."


End file.
